


Faded

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC4 Black Flag, Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Charles Vane smut, Choking, Clothed Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Implied Relationship, NSFW, One Shot, Swearing, assassin's creed 4 black flag - Freeform, charles vane x reader - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Vane requests female reader to choke him.





	Faded

You sit next to Charles on the couch and he puts his arm around you.

"I love you," he says and kisses you.

You smile and return the affection, "I love you too."

"So, sweetheart..." his voice trails off.

You look up to him. "Hm?"

"I've been thinking," his voice is quiet and shy, very unlike him. "Fuck, I don't know how else to say this, so..."

You remove yourself from his hold and look at him, concern growing within you.

"You can tell m-"

He interrupts, "I want you to choke me next time we-" He avoids eye contact and blushes. All of this is not who he is. He tends to be the one in charge even with you riding him. He's almost embarrassed by what he just confessed, which explains why he couldn't continue on with it.

"I'm- okay, uh. You need to specify for me. Do you want me to dominate you or just- choke you?"

He inhales and steadies his nerves enough, then looks back to you. "Yes."

You laugh and roll your eyes, "To which?"

"Both."

The laughing ceases when you realize that he's serious. His eyes are locked on you and his face is deadpan.

"Oh," you blush out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding."

He snickers, then asks, "I don't mind, girl. I just wanna know if you're okay with doing it?" He scoots close to you and trails his hand up your thigh. He squeezes your outer thigh and you attempt to maintain your composure.

"I'll be glad to help," you smirk.

Vane leans in for a kiss and you accept. You put your hand on his chest, pushing him back into the couch. He let's you take control, now sitting in his original position.

His hands fiercely grab a hold of your ass, marking you as his as you straddle him. Your lips continuously meet in passionate kisses, getting deeper as the seconds go by.

The way he fondles you is showing that he wants to force you to grind on him, but he resists, instead waiting for you to make your move.

You could tease him, but you make the decision to wait for that when you choke him. Your center meets his roughly, catching Vane off guard and causing him to moan into the kiss.

Using his ascot to your advantage, you turn the knot to the back of his neck slowly. You notice a change in his breathing. Once composed, but now heavy and quickened. He's eager and desperate.

The kisses stop and you lock eyes with him, smiling devilishly. It's an intense moment for him, the anticipation killing him. He begs you with his eyes, but he knows that you're going to take your time.

Oh, you've been ready to choke him for some time now, and he knows that, but you are the one in control. He is crumbling in your hands. He's all yours, at your mercy.

"Are you ready?"

He nods his head, his hands grabbing at you desperately.

"Let me if you want to stop. Two taps on my shoulder. You understand?"

He nods again. "I trust you."

You kiss him gently, but he viciously kisses you back.

You pull away, saying, "I love you."

He goes to return those words, "I lov-" but fails as you pull on the ascot.

He grunts out. His eyes roll back and his hips thrust against you, trying to gain some friction to relieve his desire.

You loosen your grip to let him catch his breath.

"Is everything fine?" you ask.

"Can you do it a bit harder?"

"Of course," you reply as your lips meet his. You untie the ascot and toss it onto the couch. Bringing a hand up to his neck while still sharing heated kisses, you squeeze.

He wasn't expecting this much force so suddenly. You grind onto him even harder. Charles moans and moves you on his lap to continue your movements.

You release your grip. He's only able to catch his breath for a second before you choke him again, harder this time.

His eyes flutter shut and he grunts, muffled, and his head lulls back. He continues to make strangled noises as he opens his eyes, begging you not to let go just yet.

He rubs your center against his hard cock, straining against his jeans. The friction and force of it presses against your clit, your wetness working it's way up to offer some relief from the harsh fabric of your panties.

Your mouth hangs open at the sensation and Vane notices, smiling at this and at your hand around his throat.

He nods his head, signaling that he needs to breathe. Your hand falls from his neck and you see a light pink print forming.

He clears his throat, "You're not done yet, Y/N."

"I know," you reply as you place your hand to his neck. He nods when he's ready for more.

Once again, you tighten your grip. He tries to let out a moan but fails, completely lost in the blissful feeling of you dominating him.

You feel your climax getting closer and you want to cum already. Your nails dig into Vane's neck. Your eyes meet his, asking permission if you can continue. He smirks and forces you down onto him even further. You whimper out, feeling weak, but dig your nails into his skin.

He lets out a genuine choking sound and your eyes flash to his face, but he smirks and nods that he's alright.

He grunts and attempts to let out a curse.

"Cum for me, Charles." Just as you said that, your own orgasm washes over you. "Fuck."

Charles huffs a laugh at your curse, eventually feeling your release through his pants.

Your hand subconsciously loosened around his neck, slowly dropping down to his chest.

"One more time, girl. I'm almost there," he encourages as he continues to rut against your soaked cunt.

You use what's left of your energy to give him all you have for one final squeeze. It's not the best, you think, but it still manages to make him groan, grinding against you vigorously.

With one last thrust against you, you feel his member twitch as he cums. You let your hand fall and rest on his chest.

He breathes heavy and slow breaths to compose himself. His hips subconsciously give small thrusts for a few seconds as he comes down from his high.

He smiles and laughs to himself.

"Is everything alright?" you ask.

"Did you leave a mark?" he raises his head so you can get a better view.

"A few, yeah."

He looks back to you. "Good. Then everything is just fine."


End file.
